Detrás de tus ojos
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Él estaba en un abismo cuando apareció ella, él creía que estaba destinado a vivir en la oscuridad de la sociedad, pero ella fue capaz de ver la luz que escondían sus ojos. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. ¡PRIMER DRASTORIA!


**Holaaa! ¿Me extrañaban? De mi no se libran jajaja este es mi primer Dratoria ¿Se dice así? No sé cómo se diría. Como ya saben nada de esto me pertenece ni los personajes bueno si me pertenece algo la idea de este FF XD**

_Dedicado a quienes son parte del foro de** El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas** y de manera muy especial a **María Isabel** no solo mi amiga sino que es mi mejor amiga(quizás nunca llegue a leerlo, pero quiero dedicárselo), A TODAS las que les gusta el **DRASTORIA** como a mi y de manera muy especial a mis dos primeras amigas que conocí en esta pagina a **A**_**drisstbdt** e _**IsabellaGranger12**_

* * *

_**-Detrás de tus ojos-**_

Él estaba en un abismo cuando apareció ella, él creía que estaba destinado a vivir en la oscuridad de la sociedad, pero ella fue capaz de ver la luz que escondían sus ojos.

Astoria Greengrass había sido capaz de muchas cosas durante toda su vida, pero una de las más importantes fue cuando fue capaz de ver la luz que escondían los ojos de Draco Malfoy, pero no fue algo fácil de conseguir, ya que él se había destinado a vivir a la oscuridad de la sociedad, porque sabía que nadie le volvería a dar una nueva oportunidad, porque aunque muchos le tuvieran rencor él la merecía, porque todos cometen errores a lo largo de su vida.

Una tarde de invierno se podría apreciar a Draco Malfoy recorriendo el Callejon Diagon a gran velocidad, porque a pesar que ya había pasado casi dos años de la guerra la sociedad a aun no le perdonaba el error que él había cometido y ese rechazo al que no estaba acostumbrado lo obligo a vivir en la oscuridad de la sociedad, pero ese día alguien se le acerco algo poco común, porque la mayoría lo evitaba o lo señalaba con el dedo.

-_Malfoy años sin verte_- le dijo Astoria Greengrass.- _No te veía desde…._

Pero la chica no continuo, porque Draco la interrumpió.

-_Ni menciones eso_-le dijo bruscamente.-

Draco aunque no quisiera admitirlo le sorprendía que ella le hablara, porque ella como todos conocía la historia que había pasado y de los errores que había cometido.

-_¿Por qué tan agresivo?_- le pregunto dulcemente Astoria.-

Draco noto la amabilidad de Astoria y dedicado responderle había sido una de las pocas por no decir la única que le había hablado en casi dos años.

-_No lo entenderías_- le dijo Draco.-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el callejón hasta que encontraron un lugar tranquilo para conversar Draco no dejaría que Astoria se fuera tan fácilmente además había sido la única que le había hablado en años quizás de esa conversación saldría algo bueno o algo malo no lo sabía, pero con lo que había pasado él valía la pena intentarlo.

-_¿Por qué no lo entendería?_- Le dijo Astoria una vez que se sentaron y caía la nieve sobres sus cabezas.-

Draco seguía en silencio como buscando el valor para responder.

-_Cometí muchos errores en mi vida_ –le dijo Draco.- _Y eso me ha hecho que viva en la oscuridad de la sociedad_

_-Pero no te lo mereces-_le dijo ella.-

-_¿Cómo qué no? Los errores que cometí me condenaron y con eso perdí el respeto que le tenían a mi familia y poder enamorarme de alguna chica y formar la familia que siempre quise formar y cada día es más agotador estar en la oscuridad de la sociedad_

-_Draco_- comenzó Astoria.- _Nunca es tarde yo creo que contigo están siendo muy duros yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú en tu lugar._

Astoria le sonrió y él la miro con ternura hace tiempo que no se sentía comprendido y ella lo estaba comprendiendo eso le permitiría y le hacía creer que en algún momento podría salir de la oscuridad que estaba.

-_Sabes Draco_- comenzó Astoria.-_ yo se que detrás de tus ojos hay luz, porque yo la veo en ellos y quiero ser quien logre demostrarla al resto_

Draco guardo silencio y analizó lo que Greengrass le estaba diciendo que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero no entendía el porque lo único que sabía que no le vendría mal tener apoyo.

_-¿Luz en mis ojos?_

_-Si luz en ellos y yo seré quien logre que se vea –_le dijo Astoria y se le acerco bastante como para ponerlo nervioso.-

-_¿Quieres beber algo?_- Le pregunto Draco.-

Hubo un silencio como si la chica lo meditara.

-_Prefiero que no hoy no, pero mañana si_- le dijo Astoria.-

Draco pensó que la Greengrass estaba jugando con él y había sido un iluso en creerle, ya que después de todo lo que había pasado lo menos que esperaba era que alguien fuera bueno con él, pero como no estaba en status de juzgar al resto acepto lo que le dijo ella.

Al día siguiente se reunieron de nuevo cada minuto que Draco pasaba con Astoria sentía que algún día la sociedad le brindaría una nueva oportunidad.

_-Astoria_- comenzó Draco-

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo?_-Le pregunto Draco.-

-Porque quería darte una oportunidad, tú la mereces entre tú y yo en Hogwarts siempre me pareciste un chico interesante

Draco rio por el comentario de la chica, pero también le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

Ella y él así como se habían encontrado de forma casual, esos encuentros casuales comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más comunes y menos planificados, Draco no sabía cómo, pero la inocencia de ella y el cariño que le daba estaba comenzado hacerlo creer nuevamente en el amor o más bien le estaba enseñando lo que el amor era, ya que él provenía de una familia llena de prejuicios donde siempre había sido privilegiado el status de la sangre en vez de los sentimientos nunca él había sabido cómo reaccionar y expresar sus sentimientos, ya que nunca le habían ensañado que uno podía amar nunca en su familia expresaban lo que sentían. Astoria sabía perfectamente cómo eran los Malfoys, pero la lentitud del chico comenzaba a desesperarla, no sabía si sería capaz de esperar que él lo dijera primero, ya que solian reunirse juntos desde esa tarde de invierno y ya estaban en primavera.

Los dos se encontraban recostados en la hierba como disfrutando la compañía que el otro le entregaba solo hablaban de cómo habían sido sus días y lo mucho que le gustaba pasar tiempo juntos aunque los padres de ella no supieran que solía verse con él.

-_Draco_- comenzó Astoria.-

Ella se sentó en la hierba y él la imito para poder verla mejor cuanto le gustaba mirarla, pero le aterraba decirle lo que sentía.

_-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?-_ le dijo Draco dulcemente, él no era romántico ni tierno, pero cuando estaba con ella pareciera que le salía de forma natural.-

_-¿Estas esperando que te ruegue?_ –le pregunto Astoria.-

_-¿Rogarme?-_le pregunto Draco.- No te entiendo- suspiro y continuo.- _Rogarme que quieres decir_

Draco sabía perfectamente a que se refiera Astoria, pero para él era difícil expresar lo que sentía, porque nunca le habían ensañado a querer a alguien.

_-Si rogarte, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero hace mucho que estamos saliendo y yo estaba pensado que no solo era como amigos-_ le dijo sin anestesia Astoria.-

Draco guardo silencio como pensando que responderle a Astoria.

_-Pequeña, hace meses que intento decirte algo, pero se me ha dificultado mucho en mi familia siempre estuvo llena de prejuicios siempre estuvo antes el hecho del status de la sangre mis antepasados nunca se casaron ni salieron con alguien con amor, pero tu llegaste a mi vida y –_explicaba Draco nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso.-_ y…y.. tu llegaste a mi vida y fue cuando por primera vez sentí latir mi corazón más rápido o que me ponía nervioso con solo tenerte cerca, Astoria yo te quiero más de lo que crees_

A Astoria nunca se le habían declarado de esa manera, aunque fuera algo confusa él le acababa de decir que la quería mucho más de lo que ella podía pensar, entonces no hubieron más dudas y lo beso, porque sabía que él se lo correspondía.

Cuando el beso termino Draco se aclaro un poco la garganta y hablo nuevamente.

_-Astoria me gustaría decirte que fueras mi novia y todas esas cursilerías que se dicen las personas enamoradas, pero no puedo nunca me permitiré arruinar tu vida no te llevare a la oscuridad de la sociedad en la que he tenido que vivir dos años no te la mereces, de verdad que no lo mereces es mejor que te deje en libertad_

Astoria ahogo un suspiro esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso aunque había sido algo confuso se podía dar cuenta que él realmente la quería estaba dispuesta a decirle que no le importaba, pero él volvió hablar.

-_Además tu familia jamás lo aceptaría –_le dijo Draco.- _No podría alejarte de ellos jamás me lo perdonaría_

_-Draco-_ comenzó Astoria.- _se que será difícil lo sé , se que costara mucho que lo acepten, pero lo harán ellos jamás me negarían la felicidad_

Draco aun estaba confuso no entendía muy bien lo que Astoria le decía, pero si algo había descubierto el último tiempo que ella era muy sabía y tal como lo predijo sucedió, aunque si hemos de ser sinceros casi matan a Draco cuando piso por primera vez la casa de los Greengass, pero ellos pudieron ver el amor en los ojos de Draco lo que convenció que él amaba a Astoria y que no serian capaces de separarlos.

Unos años después Astoria y Draco comenzaron a vivir juntos no era una gran casa como muchos imaginaban sino algo muy sencillo y acogedor, ya que una de las mejores formas de comenzar de nuevo era hacerlo de la nada y con el gran amor que se tenían.

Draco como de unos 25 años se encontraba volviendo a su casa luego de un gran día de trabajo estaba agotado solo quería comer e irse a la cama, pero cuando entro a su casa pudo sentir que algo estaba extraño, estaba todo desordenado, habían un montón de papeles en la mesa pareciera que por su casa había pasado un tornado él tardo un poco en reaccionar y fue en busca de su esposa.

_-¿Astoria, pequeña donde estas?_

Y no hubo respuesta solo de podía palpar el silencio que por primera vez en la vida de Draco lo asusto y siguió buscándola y llamándola.

_-¿Astoria estas bien?-_le pregunto Draco cuando la encontró en el estudio donde ella escribia.-

_-Si, amor estoy bien, pero debo decirte algo_- le dijo Astoria.-

_-¿Qué ocurre?_- le dijo Draco.-

_-Estoy embarazada_- le dijo Astoria.-

_-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? ¡Estás loca mujer!-_ le dijo Draco perdiendo el control.-

Astoria solo guardo silencio no podía creer la reacción de Draco, pero en el fondo la entendía.

-_¡No puedo ser padre!_- grito Draco.- _¡No puedo! ¡Tú lo sabes bien! Lo hablamos un millón de veces ¡un millon!_

Astoria con el último comentario quiso matarlo, pero se contuvo lo haría entrar en razón con amor, había descubierto que esa era la mejor forma.

_-Se que no lo planeamos, pero Draco dime que no seria lindo al menos conservar una de las tradiciones de tu familia_-le sugiero Astoria.-

Ella sin saberlo había movido una fibra de Draco una de esas que tenía muy oculta y que ella sabía bien la tradición de su esposo llamar a sus hijos por las constelaciones.

_-Pequeña tengo miedo_-le confesó Draco.-

_-Lo sé querido, pero estoy segura que a él le darán una oportunidad la sociedad olvida las cosas y con él lo harán-_ le dijo Astoria.-

_-¿Y si no lo hacen?_

_-Lo harán Draco, porque después de todo él no será tu, solo será tu hijo y le enseñaremos todo lo malo y lo bueno, lo que hicimos bien y los errores que cometimos_

Draco sonrió y le dijo

_-¿Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy no suena mal cierto?_

_-¿Y si es niña?-_lo contra ataco su esposa.-

Draco se puso más pálido de normal y solo pudo musitar:

_-Más te vale que sea un niño lo que llevas en tu vientre_

Su esposa rio y lo miro con dulzura, porque después de todo ella apareció cuando él estaba en el abismo y lo saco de la oscuridad de la sociedad en la que estaba inmerso ella vio la luz que escondían sus ojos y trato de mostrársela a la sociedad, ya que todos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

_**Me costo horrores hacer esto! horrores! imaginarme a Astoria sobre todo! ya que no recuerdo que la mencionen en los libros! espero que les guste :D  
**_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Alertas?¿Algo?**_

_**¡Reviews plis!**_

_**KariiHoney!**_

_**Pd: Estaba pensado cambiar mi nombre a KariiHoneyLestrange (me encanta esa mortifagada xD)**_


End file.
